The Sun Sets, Stars Become Dust
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Sunset, the following day after becoming a demon and being bested by Princess Twilight, continues wallowing in her own guilt and despair. Could it take one individual who has some similarities in regards to her predicament help the distraught teen? One-shot. Another alternate from "A Journey Beyond Sanity."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Another alternate one-shit piece from my main story, A Journey Beyond Sanity, had my OC - Stardust Balance - ended up in the EQG universe than the pony world. Takes place after the events of the first movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Man [BEEP] this film.

Man [BEEP] this film!

[BEEP] it and everything about it!

How, just _how_ did I miss it?! That opportunity to go to Equestria and take residence there instead of this parallel mockery at the end of the move with the Princess, slipped through my fingers. Some unknown force had obviously kept me from even meeting the pony at the first chance, earn her trust by helping her retrieve the crown, in exchange going back with her at the night of the Fall Formal. Hell, that golden opportunity to go back last night just before she did was right there, and I had the whole time to just leave this accursed world for good.

Instead, I hesitated.

[BEEP] my life.

And now, stuck in this Goddamn school once more with these Goddamn stereotypes in this Goddamn high school, in this Godforsaken unoriginal universe! I mean by God! Who and why would subject me to this world?! What deity would want me to suffer?! What did I do to deserve this?!

What didn't I do?

Passing a corridor, I continued my aimless walk of frustration through the school hallways, students slightly backing up at the only other person they feared here. Or rather, the _only_ one they feared, now that Sunset was no longer a 'villain.' The girl and I had a sort of rivalry since I first arrived in this world - more specifically this school - since I was the sole person who stood up to her and fought back Sunset's silver tongue with my own. I wasn't going to tolerate being bullied again. Although my reputation among the school body hasn't been a glowing review.

I sent them all just as much nasty glares and snappish orders to get out of my way.

I had every right to be angry this time around, though. Not only was I still stuck in this cliche world, but the fact over how [BEEP]ing stupid these people! They witnessed six of their fellow students radiating in _magic_ and growing _pony features_ over their body, and another becoming a demon! And no one - NO ONE - I've seen so far has even asked any questions about what exactly happened on the Fall Formal to Rarity, Fluttershy or anyone else, nor about Twilight's disappearance the following day.

No news coverage. No any of that being recorded and uploaded on this world's equivalent of Youtube - I checked - no repercussions what. So. Ever.

[BEEP] this [BEEP]-

...Huh?

A slight ajar door caught my attention, a dark classroom from within. I was in there for History half an hour ago, why is the door open if it's dark? For that matter, why is it so dark in there? Frowning in annoyance, I moved closer, ignoring the students hurriedly passing by me, peeking into the dim classroom, noting that the curtains inside were shut, and I could vaguely make out the silhouette within, face first on the desk with arms covering the rest of said face.

And when I opened the door slowly, the light from within leaked into the large room, revealing red and yellow hair decorating the surface of the desk.

What the... Is she _still_ sulking?

Even so, my expression softened slightly, the sight of a depressed girl can't make me angry as much as concerned. Not that I should be worried for this girl's well-being; what happened last night was brought upon herself.

It's been like this all day; Sunset Shimmer barely speaking to any of the students, including her minions Snips and Snails, and just kept to herself ever since last night's incident. Many of the students had sent her pitying looks all day, not sympathy. Rightly so, mind you; I certainly didn't feel sorry for this girl after everything she's put everyone through, although I personally didn't get hypnotized at the Fall Formal; keeping my distance from the school.

Hence missing my chance to go to Equestria.

I had half a mind to just leave her to her depression, having no time to comfort a distraught pony over her own failures.

I would've, if the continuous sobbing echoing through the dark room didn't stop me, my eyes staying on the wallowing teen. My hand stayed on the door handle briefly, but I couldn't look away. Something about this felt very, very wrong...

...God dammit.

Huffing at my own urge to help a girl in need, I entered fully into the room, slowly almost closing the door and approached the teen. Sunset barely acknowledged my approach, until the sound of the chair of the desk in front of her scraped around for me to sit directly across her, glancing up from her tearful state, and something in my chest felt a little twisted; this image of Sunset crying felt very wrong.

"What do you want...?" The bacon-haired girl asked weakly, not bothering to put on a brave face.

"Hello to you too," I responded casually, sitting down and leaning forward as though I was about to console her, "Last night certainly was eventful, don't you think?"

Well, not all dignity was lost. Sunset at least scowled, "If you're here to gloat, you may as well just leave. I don't want to deal with this right now..."

"I don't gloat," I retorted with a snort. Honestly, what kind of [BEEP]hole did she think I was?

"Then what do you want?" Blue-greenish eyes narrowed, her tone projecting both irritation and... Guilt? "You won; you're now the most feared student in Canterlot High; isn't that what you wanted, to knock me off my pedestal? To see me weep in my own defeat? For me to be demeaned and punished for our rivalry? Well congrats, Stardust, you got what you wanted," Then her face stared at the desk, untamed sea of red and yellow hair threatening to cover her shamed features, "Haven't I already suffered enough?"

"'Suffered?'" I repeated, my frown deepening with every word Sunset said. She really thought her torment and suffering was what I wanted? "How is learning to become a better person a punishment?"

Sunset snorted derisively, "Oh yeah, sure, like I even deserve a chance after everything I've done. Because last night certainly proved that I can become a better person," She shook her head, sarcasm melting into regret and sadness, "No... I don't deserve any of that."

Fair enough. You were a piece of [BEEP] to everyone around you, and were overall a terrible person. That's true. Though I don't claim myself to be any better, at least I had my reasons.

"So this is what you're going to do instead, wallow in your own misery until graduation? Is that it?"

Sunset sniffed, glaring hard at the surface of her tear-stained desk, "Seems like a better option than anything else. And why should you care? We... You hate me, remember?"

Holy Christ...

"Sunset... I don't hate you," But she didn't even look up at that, her upset gaze firm downwards. And the more I hear these misunderstandings, the more I hear how guilt-ridden this pony-turned-teen was, the less my own anger boiled down to empathy. I shook my head, "I don't want you to... Suffer like this, I want to learn from these mistakes and become the better person out of it."

"And how?" Sunset snapped, tears leaking down her yellow cheeks, regarding me again in regretful disbelief, "Just _how?_ In case you haven't noticed, I've known and done nothing but look out for myself regardless of others. I've lied, deceived and almost harmed others just to get what I want! How can anyone forgive me for the things I've done?!" Those orbs which reflected her own negative feelings looked back down, hands clenching the edges of her desk tightly, "How can I ever forgive myself...?"

And, in that moment, I understood now. It finally took me up to now to understand. I always thought Sunset was just a stereotypical villain with the personality of a brick - at least until Rainbow Rocks - but, seeing her now, I was beginning to witness an entire new light. Sunset wasn't just jealous megalomaniac, but she was also insecure, self-loathing of her own actions and believing herself incapable of being redeemed by anyone, including the Princess of Friendship. She just wanted to feel purposeful, and that cost her everything, and now she hated herself for those actions and wished they could be different.

Just like... Me...

Sunset... Was some form of alternate version of high school me, had I gone mad with power instead of hitting on girls left and right years ago.

...In that case, I say no to her self-hate.

At the sudden contact, Sunset winced slightly at the hand grasping her shoulder, but not unkindly. Taking a breath, I exhaled slowly before beginning with a soft tone, expressing my empathy and understanding, "You were a terrible person, that is true, but I use that in past tense, because I see now that you're remorseful for your actions, and you want the chance to redeem yourself; the same chance Twilight given you."

Sunset shook her head weakly, "It's too late for me..."

"I don't think so... Because I forgive you," That, finally, incited her to look up, tearful eyes widened in surprise by the sincere statement. I smiled lightly, "We had our differences, our rivalry, yes, but it wasn't out of contempt on my part; I just didn't tolerate bullying. And quite frankly, I just simply can't stand the other students here." My tone became much more serious, "But I forgive you, Sunset Shimmer, for everything you've done; because I don't think, I know that you can become a better person, and you're accomplishing that right now."

"How...?"

I didn't miss the tiny bit of hope in her voice, "Because you feel remorse for your actions, and you want to make up to everyone for them."

Daring to go a bit farther, my other hand reached forward and gently wiped off the wet tears streaking down her delicate face. Sunset didn't even flinch, top her credit, instead rather leaning against the touch, as if any close contact would comfort her right about now. Huh... She looked kind of pretty up close, when she wasn't scowling twenty-four seven.

Ya know, for a pony...

Yet I've never seen her so vulnerable, and that strengthened my resolve after brushing some sticky strands of hair off her face. I leaned back slightly, "You have a choice love... You can wallow in your own misery and shut off from everyone else until graduation... As I once had... Or you can put the chance Twilight gave you to good use; learn from your mistakes and use that to make you a better person," Standing up, I offered a hand for emphasis, to help pull the teen out of this depression indefinitely, "And just like the girls, I will help you through this... By first starting over. I'm Stardust Balance, nice to meet you. Can we be friends?"

Sunset only regarded me from her seat silently, conflicting emotions on her features as she looked from me to my open palm, waiting for her to accept. And my own smile widened from her own yellow hand hesitantly reaching mine and tentatively grasping it. Gently I pulled the teen from her seat, swerving around the desk.

"Sunset Shimmer, and I'd love to be your friend, Stardust," Sunset affirmed, a small hopeful grin on her own features. Not one that typically showed mockery or maliciously, but a genuine happy grin. And it gratified me to have helped this teen where I couldn't help myself in my high school years, "You forgive me... Just like that?"

I grinned humouredly, "Contrary to popular belief, Sunset, I'm not the complete [BEEP]hole everyone makes me out to be."

That got a small giggle out of the pony-human, brushing a side of her own hair back, "I see that now..." But she positively beamed, radiating sincere gratitude, "Thank you... Stardust... For forgiving me."

That smile with those azure eyes paused my own breathing for a brief moment...

"Might I have the honour then of escorting mi'lady out of this dark classroom and to where the girls are?" Not my usual sarcasm, but amused. Heh... Playfully talking to Sunset, never thought I'd see the day.

Her response was another quiet giggle, her hand still clutching my own without me even realizing until now, "I'd appreciate that, my kind sir," Me? Kind? She must be mistaken-

Oh now...

Wasn't expecting that...

I could only blink, stunned at the rather unexpected warm lips to my cheek. Sunset reared back, smiling lightly while I tried to recover from my own shock at her expression of gratitude, "Let's get going then, Stardust."

...Maybe still being stuck in this school won't be _too_ intolerable after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As this was posted on my Ship Sets Sail fic and might as well be a semi-sequel to this one-shot, I thought, why not? Enjoy reading the same event, but in reverse: One Sunset comforting one Stardust.**

* * *

He was around here somewhere.

She just _knew_ he was. Most likely hiding within the library, preoccupying himself with a computer, as had been the most progressive activity he'd done recently.

Since...

It was late at night, darkness encompassing the still hallways of the vacant school, but light peeking from the library doorways told her all that she needed to know. A week had passed since the incident at Camp Everfree, the event where the ties of friendship has been damaged severely because of the actions and words of one individual; the same one the young teen sought out. Sunset knew him well enough to know he was stalling for time once again, trying to escape the reality of the newfound rift between their friendship and everyone elses, and has since been distancing himself because of it.

It both worried and, admittedly, infuriated Sunset. Because Stardust can be just as notoriously stubborn as Applejack and Rainbow Dash at times. Her target was spotted within the library, her suspicions proven true, for his back facing her, resting on a chair with chin plopped on interlocked fingers, staring at a lit computer screen.

And didn't seem to have heard her come in. Which was good, Sunset thought, as she also confessed she was a little nervous about approaching the other, much older teenager because of the incident. What happened back at the camp was a scene no one would ever forget.

Right off the bat, Stardust had expressed reluctance to go on the school trip multiple times, and annoyance and disbelief the entire trip there. His friends hoped he'd have mellowed down the more he spent time there, but they were proven to the contrary. That irritation seemed to have grown and worsen, especially upon interaction with Gloriosa and Timber. Sunset may never properly understand his deep-rooted distaste for the two bordering on contempt, even if she may have some idea otherwise.

Time there only worsened. The short version: When it was uncovered that Gloriosa was behind the mysterious going-ons within the camp, and Timber was covering for is sister, Stardust was unrelenting. He scolded, berated and basically vocally abused the camp counselors as tardy, incompetent, dangerous, irresponsible and arrogant "children playing adults," and that their camp deserved to be shut down.

Naturally, everyone else disagreed. But the night of the fundraiser nailed the coffin.

As the memories resurfaced, Sunset tentatively walked closer towards the focused boy, who made no acknowledgement to her presence yet, either oblivious or plain ignoring her, and Sunset genuinely hoped for the former.

Stardust had, to be blunt, made the entire fundraising party altogether pointless. The effort into making it, the promises the girls vowed to help the two teens save their camp, amounted to nothing. Somehow, the critical teen persuaded Filthy Rich to have the entire camp shut down in place for a spa, regardless of everyone else's objections and thoughts to the contrary. Sunset flinched, remember the cold look of indifference and smugness on the boy's face as her friends complained to him for doing something so terrible...

Then that look shifted to pure rage when Twilight boldly proclaimed Stardust for being a conceited manchild.

And the boy _snapped._

What happened next shook everyone to their core, and poor Twilight was practically reduced to tears by the pure fury and ill-disguised outrage over Twilight's "hypocrisy" regarding her crush, Timber. The fire ignited in the boy's cyan eyes even stunned Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna on the spots. Sunset had a felt a chill down her spine when the teen spoke with venom and left them in the dust; it was unlike any anger she had ever witnessed, even from herself.

It was _frightening._

The trip back home the day afterwards had been quiet, everyone too scared to approach the fuming Stardust in fear of provoking the wild animal they had witnessed that night. It was known throughout Canterlot High that Stardust had a temper that leaked occasionally - often through "sheer idiocy" at happenings within the school - but wasn't a jerk by nature; just someone with a difficult past and unafraid to stand up to anyone of authority. But that night at Camp Everfree was far different, far unlike the usual anger.

It was fury unleashed.

And because of it, Stardust had began distancing himself from everyone else. But despite this, Sunset knew better than to leave the poor man all on his own. Like her, the fuming teenager had no real home, and originated from a world far from this one. They were alike in so many ways Sunset couldn't begin to write a list of them. Most likely the motivation behind her real affections for the teenager who hadn't noticed her yet.

"Stardust...?" The yellow pony-turned-human inquired gently, carefully reaching out to touch the fabric of the boy's shoulder. She knew he'd never hurt her, not willingly. The two were probably the closest out of all their friends. Though that wasn't the case at first. The boy tensed, which was a start. "Stardust." A soft shake afterwards, and the boy refused to turn.

Sunset sighed, recognizing this behaviour. Typical of the man whenever he was upset, and Sunset knew what to do. Settling down on the seat beside, she reached around Stardust by the front to grasp his other shoulder, and gently pulled him to meet her gaze. The lit screen illuminated the tired features, and Sunset gasped lowly at the full view, the light enough for her to spot the dry tears down Stardust's face.

Crying... _Stardust...?_ The teenage girl had to pause for a moment there, processing this rare phenomenon. Stardust was typically headstrong, and careful of showing other emotions than annoying, pride or amusement. Had the rift between their friendship affected him more without her or the girls even realizing...?

"Stardust...?"

The boy flinched, but otherwise made no response. The bright screen from the computer revealed only yellow exhausted features of pure guilt and regret, with blue-green eyes regarding the space between their laps in silence, mouth thinned and brown hair attempting to cover his eyes. Instinctively, Sunset gently brushed the bangs of growing hair, her heart slowly beginning to hurt to seeing him in such a state, this scene reminding her all too well of something similar, from long ago.

When Sunset was an emotional wreck.

It was the day after the Fall Formal. No one spoke with her, no one checked up, asking how she was doing or demanding for her to apologize for everything she put them through. After Equestria's Twilight defeated her and vowed that her friends would show the distraught Sunset the proper meaning of friendship, the other girls were reluctant at first. Sunset had confined herself to an empty classroom, guilt and remorse freely running down her face as she sobbed, and sobbed, until she could no more. For a time, she believed herself irredeemable.

Imagine when comfort and forgiveness came, first, in the form of Stardust.

Their rivalry had been legendary among the students. Stardust Balance, since his sudden arrival into the school, had been a constant thorn in Sunset's days as a terrible person; the only student to stand up to her and make _her_ feel insignificant. He scoffed, laughed and downright sneered at her threats and offers to lick her boots. Stardust had no patience nor tolerance for bullies, and he made that clear everytime they crossed paths.

So when he abruptly appeared to Sunset, taking a seat across the desk she cried upon, the teen expected at first a scolding and reflection of pity. Yes, there had been a small lecture, but everything else was something Sunset never anticipated, at least from the likes of him. Forgiveness. Kindness. _Sympathy._ The arguably most hardened boy of Canterlot High had broken down the tough exterior and showed a side she had never seen of him, just like now. He offered his own hand of friendship to her, and was the first person to check up on her and make sure the others were doing as Twilight had reassured.

Stardust became her confidant, her adviser, and most importantly, her friend. In mere days, that bitter rivalry became a strong friendship. And over the few months, as the fond feelings for the boy strengthened, sometimes, imagining for even a moment, Sunset pondered if that could become something even greater.

So it was breaking her heart to see him, reduced to this. Yes, she was just as mad as the others for what Stardust had done, but the boy, like Gloriosa and Timber, did it for noble reasons; declaring the camp counselors unfit and dangerous to people under their supervision. The proudful Stardust Balance, crying alone in the darkness, as she had, was becoming too much to bear.

And as Stardust comforted her that day, Sunset will return the favour.

Stardust accepted the tender embrace without complaint, making no noise admist his silent sobbing, gingerly wrapping his own arms around her waist as she had his neck, sinking into the warm hug in clear search for comfort and forgiveness. And Sunset, bless her, forgave him more earlier than the others will. Oh Stardust will have to earn the forgiveness of his friends, no doubt, but Sunset couldn't find it in herself to be that mad at him for long.

He deserved a chance. She owed that much. The same boy who had faith in the doubtful girl during the times of the Dazzlings incident and the competition against the rival school, who never swayed his opinion or belief in her abilities once.

Stardust trusted her enough to reveal the truth of his own origins. A man from another world, without any home to call his own. Trapped and helpless, and Sunset felt sympathy and a yearning to how the distraught man; a pained boy veiled behind a curtain of anger.

"Stardust. Stardust listen to me," She spoke softly, gently pushing the hesitant older teen back, her own eyes gently yet firm. "You have a lot to make up for, you know that." His mouth opened somewhat, but no words came out. Sunset's feature furrowed in concern and sadness for the man she cared for. "But for what it's worth, I forgive you. Our friends will too, give them time."

A solemn expression responded to her reassuring words. Yes, Sunset was more than confident the others will start speaking to Stardust again, and soon. They missed him just as much as she had, with their not-so-subtle glances towards his vacant typical seat at lunch times, among other things. Despite Stardust being a criticizing, often overbearing pain with his compulsive behaviour to be brutally honest with everyone and everything, it was because he was passionate, and cared deeply for his friends.

Sunset didn't need her newfound powers to know that.

"I... Please don't tell anyone you saw this..."

At that, Sunset had to laugh. The first response from Stardust tonight, and as always he made to unexpectedly make the girl giggle. At seeing his downed demeanor break with a small tired smile from that reaction, Sunset felt her heart flutter, relieved he was clearly beginning to feel better.

But just to make sure. "Glad you're finally speaking, Stardust," She teased lightly. And her hesitation was cast aside by the tiny grin emerging on his yellow face. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"...Yeah." Just 'yeah.' Sunset almost raised a brow. Between them, that question would usually be answered with 'only 'cause I'm talking to you' or something just as flirtatious. "Thank you... Sunset..."

It was then the smiling teen followed Stardust's sudden surprised gaze downwards, realizing their hands holding one another without either noticing. Sunset felt heat emerging on her face from the warm touch, and the girl carefully glanced up, seeing the man's expression shift from uncertainty to sudden withdrawal, slowly starting to lean back.

No. Not this time. A sudden surge of confidence of rising within Sunset at this close proximity, her hands firmly holding onto his. Stardust paused from the tug, and the teen heard his breath hitch at her leaning closer. Long ago, he showed her his own way gesture of forgiveness and assurance.

And now, Sunset will show her own.

The kiss lasted for only a brief moment, but for Sunset it felt like eternity, a mash of positive emotions sparing through her chest at the gentle, soft contact between them. And the pony-turned-human found herself yearning for more - months of affections wanting to break free - as the two pulled back.

And while Sunset was smiling, Stardust was downright grinning like a goof who had gotten his Christmas presents early. And that made Sunset grin lightly in turn, relief and joy surfing through her at the clear evidence he enjoyed it as much she had. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

"Will there be more of this afterwards?"

And Sunset laughed once again. Just like that, the old, flirty Stardust bounced back in a heartbeat, and she certainly wasn't complaining. The playful tease was the return. "Let's worry about reuniting you with the others, then you can worry about playing your cards right with me."

Though it was fair to say he was playing them without fault.


End file.
